MiddleEarth Better Watch Out
by dizzydaydreamer
Summary: The Valar meant to put three perfect beings in Middle-earth, but instead ended up with some not so great, annoying and immature girls and boy. Can Middle-earth really survive the chaos that will ensure? Set mainly in book verse with a little film verse. There will be romance, I just haven't decided who with yet.
1. The Valar, Alarm Clocks and Tents

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord Of The Rings or any of the recognizable characters, or places.

Author Note: I know at first glance of this page it seems very mary-sue with the Valar, but I promise you, it's not what it first seems, so please don't judge a book by it's cover. I will accept and listen to any constructive criticism, I'm no expert writer, as you've probably already guessed, so this is my way of becoming a better writer, through be warned, flames will be used to roast marsh mellows. In an attempt to help me steer myself away from unrealistic characters, I have roughly based them on real people, although don't be afraid to tell me if they are unrealistic. There are notes at the bottom which you can refer to if you do not understand something.

Chapter 1 – The Valar, Alarm Clocks And Tents

_**Middle-earth, Valinor, A Gathering Place Of The Valar**_

In the land of Valinor, a place filled with joy, utter happiness and the feeling of pure content, the valar were holding a meeting amongst themselves, why are they holding a meeting amongst themselves you ask? Well, you see, there was a lot of trouble arising in Middle-earth and they needed to come to a decision about what to do.

Manwë, the vala which the others would go to for council when they needed it, for he was noble, and held great wisdom. Stood from his beautifully crafted chair and spoke to those gathered there.

"We have been watching over Arda, and have been on the look-out for any great evil rising up since the before it had even been finished being made. As you all know, Sauron has been re-gathering power and building armies for many years now." He paused in his speech and glanced around at the faces watching him. They were probably not going to like what he had to say next, but he knew he had to tell them. "So far, have done nothing to stop him, and now I fear we must decide what to do. Should we continue on watching but doing nothing, or shall we take a course of action to help those dwelling in Middle-earth?"

As Manwë finished talking the valar listening turned to their neighbors and started to have murmured discussions about their thoughts, feelings and opinions on what they had just heard.

Ulmo, the vala who dwells in the water, spoke now of the question that was in many of their minds.

"You speak of doing something to help them yet what could we ever do to help them?" Several of the valar murmured their agreement, while some gained thoughtful expressions.

Manwë had known that they would ask that, it was unavoidable. You see, Manwë had a plan, it was just one he didn't think the other valar would be overly happy with.

"I am sure that you have heard of the other world, which is like our own, yet so very different, where only men and animals dwell. Lots of those who dwell there are greedy, selfish, cowardly and will only care for themselves, but there are a few who might do good in Middle-earth."

There was utter silence for a moment before Aulë bravely broke it.

"If we do ever find some that are good enough, how do we know if they do any good, or that they will not join with Sauron?" Aulë questioned Manwë about the exact things that he had been worrying about himself, ever since he had first had the thought of transporting some men from the other world to Middle-earth.

Manwë had thought long and hard over this, but the best he could come up with as an answer was: "We will just have to pick carefully, if that is the course of action which we take."

Still the valar had their questions about this plan which they might be setting into motion.

It was Varda, Manwë's wife, who asked the next question. "How would we transport these men to Middle-earth from their own world?"

Manwë was happy that he had an more stable answer to this question. "Ilúvatar is willing to help us overcome this problem."

Irmo who had been thinking quietly until now, spoke up. "Why are we getting these men from another world when we could gather greater help a lot easier from better folk from our own world?"

"The greatest of people in this land have already suffered much for their land, the people of this other world do not seem as by some evils. Somehow many of those living in the other world have gathered knowledge about Middle-earth's future that may help us greatly." Manwë replied smoothly.

After the valar have finished thinking of any problems which they could encounter with this plan, which they might be followed through with if all the valar agreed on it. And while we are on the subject of agreeing I will tell you now that the valar decided to vote on what they should do. The outcome of this vote was that they were to put Manwë's plan into action.

The valar then each looked into this other world and after lots of watching and debating, they decided on three perfect, noble, experienced and understanding men they could find. These three men were strong, had experience with weapons – even medieval ones – and were cared greatly for others and did things for charities and people in need.

But these perfect males did not ever step foot on Middle-earth, oh no, they never left their own planet, because a small, but terrible, mistake was made, and Middle-earth had to put with three different people who maybe _weren't_ the best for the poor people of Middle-earth.

_**Earth, England, May's POV**_

_Beep. Beeeeep. BEEEEEEEEEEP._

No, before you ask, this is not a episode of The Jeremy Kyle Show (as much as it sounds like it is), that is my very irritating alarm clock, which at this rate is going to be thrown out of the window in the hope my Boxer dog, Lottie, will munch on it.

I slam my fist down on the source of annoyance which thankfully, stops the repetitive sound. After peering at my wrist watch, that I had forgotten to take off before I went to bed the night before, I realize that it is only 9:00am. I groan before yanking the pillow out from underneath my head and shoving it on top of my face. This was mainly done to block out the light, but also to help me think what in gods name possessed me to put on my alarm clock for the day after I finished college.

Then the memory of weeks of planning come back to me with a jolt and I shoot out of bed and begin racing around my room, getting all my together before heaving it all downstairs. I eat my breakfast, have a shower, do my hair and gather up some last minute things to put with the rest of the stuff I was taking with me, yelling a goodbye to my mum and dog and running out of the door.

Unfortunately it was then that I realized the fact that I had forgotten in the hustle and bustle of getting ready, to get dressed. Yes, that's right, I been running round with only a towel on since I had gotten out of the shower.

As I was getting rather strange looks from passersby, I edged back through the door, only reappearing when I was properly dressed.

I was just about to pull open the car door when the dog started barking and reminded me that I was meant to be bringing her with me. I mentally face palmed myself before rushing back inside to fetch her.

So finally I was awake, had my bags, I was dressed and Lottie was curled up on the passenger seat already half asleep. Yes, I'm sure I am completely ready now. I start up the car when it dawns on me what I have forgotten.

"DAMN PETROL!"

_**A while later..**_

I finally arrive with everything I need at the Burger King car park, which me and my two going-to-be-fellow-campers had agreed on as the meeting place. One of them, Lou is already there. Lou is has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a little bit of a tan and is rather lanky. He is relatively good-looking and because of this he has in the past had girls chasing after him. Key words: 'in the past', the reason for this is that although he is rather good-looking, funny and has a talent with music, he truly is not the brightest crayon in the box. Me and Lottie clamber out of the car and walk over (Well, at least I walk, Lottie bounds alongside me on her lead.) to where Lou is.

Lou bounces over and meets us halfway, looking like he is doing an impression of Lottie. "Hello May moo, long time no see!" Yes, he actually calls me 'May moo', which is most annoying even if I am used it by now. He grabs my hand and greets me with an over the top hand shake which is his trademark greeting.

"Yes, hello Lou, you are aware that we saw each other yesterday right?" At this he looks a bit confused.

He pauses in his shaking of my hand before asking, "Did we?" Another thing about Lou is that he is pretty forgetful.

While Lou puzzles this over, I notice a car pull into the car park and a red-headed girl carrying a grey and black tabby cat under her arm and pulling a load of bags, gets out of the car before waving goodbye to the driver and rushes over to us.

"Hi May! Hi Lou!" Was her excited hello and she reached us and setting the cat down on the ground. Lottie went forward and began sniffing the cat before deciding to jump up at Trixie and lick her face. Trixie has wild wavy dark red hair that tends to look messy no matter what she does with it, dark blue eyes, rather pale skin with freckles scattered on her nose and cheeks and is a little bit chubby. She is tends to love animals, plants and books above all else and nearly always has her beloved cat Dewie with her on his lead, which he strangely enough, seems to love. Trixie's parents had gone to Australia two years back, when we had first started college, as she had not wanted to go with them and had stayed behind in England, she had been staying at different friend's houses for a couple of weeks at a time since.

I have always been pretty small and the top of my head only comes up to Trixie's eyes and the base of Lou's neck. I have a mop of light brown hair that was almost blonde, hazel coloured eyes and skin that was just a little tanned and only a freckle here or there on my face.

As Lou was the only one of us who did not have a pet with him, we sent him into Burger King with our orders. We started loading up my car, which is the one we would be taking as Lou and Trixie didn't have their own cars, and clambered in with the dog and cat. We had decided that I would be driving as Trixie hadn't passed her driving test yet and neither of us really trusted Lou to drive without getting us killed. So we settled in and started taking bets on if Lou would be banned from Burger King for something he did while ordering the food while we waited for him to return.

I won a fiver as loud shouting erupted inside the fast food restaurant, a loud smash was heard and Lou came sprinting out and dived into the back seat with the food.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Lou yelled at us, seeming to think that we were the getaway drivers in a James Bond film. I quickly decided it would be best not to ask about what happened this time.

I struggle not to roll my eyes as I start up the car and drive out of the car park and onto the road. After knowing Lou and Trixie for years, I know what to expect from them.

The camping site is not far from where we are at the moment, but Lou, out of either fatal boredomness or extreme stupidity - I'm think extreme stupidity - decided to ask Trixie a question about _Lord Of The Rings. _He should know by now that bringing that subject up to Trixie would start her off on a rant about it. Trixie loves all things J.R.R Tolkien and seems to know all there is to know about all his writings. I have only watched the films once at Trixie's insistence and know next to nothing about it while Lou has watched it a couple of times and enjoys playing the games.

As Trixie seems to have started to reach a point in her rant where she normally begins to complain about something that the films have done wrong or forgotten about, I look around for something to distract her with, taking my focus off the road.

"Look a squirrel and a bird are getting it on!" This seems to grab their attention as there really was a squirrel and bird looking like they're getting it on. However the squeal of car break and the loud sound of metal slamming against metal draws her eyes from the fascinating sight of the two animals to our left where three cars appear to have crashed into each other.

I frown at the sight worriedly, "Do you think we should help?" I have now turned my focus back onto the road ahead of me and am not able to see the crash scene anymore.

Trixie is turned in her seat, peering back at them. "They have gotten out of their cars and appear to be fine, although I don't think they will be going anywhere soon."

Five minutes later, we pull into the camping site. After unpacking the bags we go to look for a good place to set up our stuff.

But then again, this is us so it really shouldn't be that big a surprise that ended up getting hopelessly lost. On a clearly signposted path that is regularly used I might add.

"Where are we?" Lou asks me, sounding a lot like an impatient young child.

Trixie turns and looks at Lou with an amused expression. "Do you really think we would be wandering around here if we knew how to get somewhere where we could relax?" As Lou begins to think over this I notice something simmering through the trees.

I head towards it with Trixie and Lou following after. We get through the tangle of trees into a small grassy clearing which has a a large simmering and swirling ball of light with many colours bouncing from it, some colours which I have never seen before and I doubt I could ever describe.

I stood in awe and I'm pretty sure that Lou and Trixie are doing the same thing.

Lou spoke up from next to me, apparently having snapped out of the daze first. "I have no idea what it is, but I'm going in!" With that he grabbed both mine and Trixie's arms and dragged us with him into the swirling ball of light.

Author Note: This is the first chapter so of course it might not be as exciting as the rest, but it was a necessary. Please tell me what you think of this and how I can improve it, how you think I should do the POVs and if I should change the description or something like that.

Here are some notes on things to help you understand:

Ilúvatar/Eru – He is the creator of Middle-earth.

Valar – The Valar are practically the the Gods.

Valinor/The Undying Land – This is where the Valar dwell, it is a paradise.

Manwë – He is the king of the Valar.

Varda – She is the queen of the Valar.

Ulmo – He is the Vala of the sea.

Aulë – He is another of the valar, he also created the first dwarves and finds his joy in crafting.

Irmo – He is the vala and lord of Lórien, a place in Valinor.


	2. Language, Magic and Gods

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1.

Author Note: I'm so, so, so, _so_ sorry that this is so very late but my laptop broke and this the first time I have had a chance to write in months. Plus I would very thankful if anyone were to give me some feedback and tell me what they think of this blabber that I call a story. Also I'm quite excited that after this chapter we will be able to get onto the actual story and fun part.

Chapter 2: Languages, Magic and Gods

_**Valinor, The Valars Gathering Place, Trixie's POV**_

I feel something furry pressed against my side, it's strange that Dewie isn't purring because normally he is happy in the morning as he knows he's about to be fed.

As I open my eyes to check on the cat, I am forced to shut them again as it is so bright. What is going on? I wonder if someone accidently left a light on or something.

I eventually manage to open my eyes and get into a sitting position. The first thing I see is May and Lou's bewildered and shocked expressions. They are also sitting on the floor of this unknown place, with Lottie crouched down between them whining quietly. Even Dewie is backed up against me, his eyes wide and fur standing up along his back.

Curious as to what has made them react this way, I turn my head away from them to the point where they are all staring.

It was then that I saw beautiful beings beyond all imagination. They had elegant faces and moved as gracefully as a flower petals being blown by a gentle breeze, they appeared to have a glow or shine about them that reminded me or the sun shining from behind a cloud, making the cloud appear to glow.

These beings are not human, I know that much.

I think they are arguing about us as they keep pointing at us, although they are speaking in some strange yet beautiful language.

One of them suddenly raised his voice above the rest and they stopped arguing and listened to whatever it was that he was saying in that strange language.

He - at least it looks male - turned to us, and his eyes seemed to look into the depths of our own. They were impossible to describe, so full of wisedom and beauty, it made me feel as if I was lower than dirt compared to him and the others gathered behind him.

He seems to frown thoughtfully as us for a moment before beginning to speak slowly to us. as though we were young non-understanding children. He stops though when he realises that we do not understand.

He is silent for a moment, with a thoughtful look on his face once again, before speaking again, this time in a language we can understand thankfully. 'I am Manwe, king of the Valar, or gods as you would call us. We intended to summon three people from your world into ours but a mistake has been made and you have been sent to this world instead.'

Thoughts and questions fly around inside my head, my head aches as I try and think of answers for them. Is this real or is it just a dream? He can't possibly be Manwe, he's just a character from a book. Why were they trying to summon people from our world to here? Why have we been taken here in their place?

May shook her head suddenly as if clearing it and clambered to her feet. 'Um, so, you will be returning us to our world then and getting these other people to come here instead, right?' She asked.

Manwe gives us a small smile, I can't tell if it's amused or sad.

'Sadly no, the magic that brought you here cannot be used again to bring more people and to sent you back to your world would be too much of a strain on your minds and bodies, so it would only kill you.' I feel numb with shock and I hardly notice when May sits back down with a thump, probably also too shocked to speak.

Manwe looks at us with what might be a pitying look while giving us a moment to process this, before speaking once more. 'We needed those people to help our world but since they cannot be brought here, we will be forced to use you to do what was meant for our original choices.'

'But how could we help you? What could you ever need us for?' Before I can stop myself, the words are out of my mouth.

Manwe turns his gaze onto me and I finally understand what they mean in books when they talk about piercing eyes, I feel as though he is looking into my mind, and this might actually be a possibilty due to the whole him being a Vala thing.

After what feels a decade Manwe finally speaks again. 'I see that although you three are young, your hearts are in the right places and I see a great courage lying inside you, you three shall do your duty to us and receive grand rewards of friendship, love and wisdom.'

For the first time since we went through what must have been a portal, Lou spoke up. 'Well, sounds good to me.' He said cheerfully, before turning somewhat serious, or at least as serious as Lou can get. 'What do we have to do? Do we start now?' He said in what must be a attempt to be business-like.

Manwe let out and hearty laugh and even some of the other valar seemed amused. 'You are eager then I see? That is good, as sending you to Arda appears to be our only choice and we would not like to send you if you were unwilling.' at this Manwe's eye's appeared to soften, 'But now we have dallied too much and you must be on your way, stay calm and you will be there soon, and when you arrive do not wander far from the path as it is where you should encounter who we intend you to.'

As he was saying this I began to feel a strange tingling sensation all over my body before everything seemed to fade to white.


End file.
